I Won't Stop Searching for You, Till We Together Again
by angel on wings
Summary: Gerard and Vivian can't seem to see eye to eye, and decide to split leaving Diana to go France with her mom and leave Torrington forever.Martin no longer has a sister.Only a friend and a distant memory. But he soon realizes that Diana was a part of him. She was the other half to his heart.With Diana off somewhere with a new job, he will search to the ends of the Earth to find her.


**Chapter 1: Done Deal**

**Wow it's been a long time! I've probably been dead on here for the past year XD But anywho, I came up with a GREAT Martin Mystery story and decided to see how it would play out. So I'm really happy I've finally got an idea! I have barely have any time to write stories anymore so I'm hoping to continue this story as best I can, and I really hope you enjoy it! :D**

**Disclaimer: Martin Mystery belongs to Marathon! :)**

**By the way: I just decided to call their mom Vivian. She's not some random lady lol XD**

**And I _think _Martin Mystery section isn't as popular anymore, but here's to hoping some of you read this story! :)**

"Hey Vivian, honey, I've got time off work for a week so I was wondering if I could pick you up, get a hotel, and see the kids at Torrington for a bit."

"Alright. Time?"

"Tonight at eight?"

"Sounds great. See you later Gerard."

*Torrington Academy*

_Bzzzz. Bzzzzzz._

Martin's phone vibrated on the desk beside him. As usual, he was hitting the books. Literally.

"Martin!" exclaimed Diana. "When I said go hit the books I didn't mean literally!"

"This stuff is confusing! There's no monsters, no zombies- hold on a sec."

He pressed the talk button and said, "Martin Mystery at your service!"

"Oh brother," groaned Diana in the background.

"Hi son!"

"Daaaad! Hey!" Martin almost jumped out of his seat in glee. Even though his dad put him down at times, he was still his dad and Martin always loved going on his adventures out in the woods.

"Your mother and I are going to drop by Torrington for a couple days to see you two kids. I expect to see you bring your report card as well."

Martin's grip tightened on the phone, his knuckles turning white, he knew what would happened if his dad saw his grades. He brushed off the idea and said, "Yeah, sure. What day are you coming down?"

"Tonight. But, maybe, since tomorrow's the weekend, we could see you kids tomorrow at eleven, and we can have lunch together."

"Sure. I'll, uh, see you later dad."

Martin hung up the phone and Diana asked, "What did Dad want?"

"Wants to see his two favourite children in the world, and their report cards," he added glumly.

Diana smiled, "Well, I know I won't have a problem with that."

"You won't but I will. I'm different from you Di. We're not even blood related and he still expects me to be like you. He's never proud even when I…sometimes try my hardest."

Diana smirked. "Yeah? And when have you actually tried Martin?"

"Almost never," Martin almost burst out laughing. "Ah well. Just give the old man a sweet talk, make him forget it EEEVER happened."

"Good luck with that. On that note, I'm going out with Jenni tonight. See ya tomorrow bright and early Martin, and- what is that SMELL?!"

"The pizza we had last week for movie night with Billy and Java! I've been saving it for a midnight snack."

"Ewww. Gross! I'm out of here!"

Diana slammed the door behind her, leaving Martin to hit the books again.

~ Next day~

Pounding came from outside Martin's dorm. "Martin wake up! It's ten thirty and I don't want to be late in meeting mom and dad…MARTIN!"

Martin suddenly came to and attempted to get out of bed, only finding himself falling to the floor with a thud.

"Shut it Di! I'll be out in ten."

"Martin don't make me kick down the door. You'd BETTER be out in ten minutes."

"Whatever," Martin yawned out lazily.

He put on his clothes, gelled up his hair, and walked out to the Torrington Academy parking lot where his red convertible was. Diana was leaning against the car, tapping her foot impatiently.

Martin said, "Ya know Di. There IS no roof on the car therefore you could sit in there and wait for me, rather than stand."

"Yeah, but I'd rather give you my very annoyed face right now. Let's get going."

They started the car and drove to the hotel to meet their parents for lunch.

"Hi dad!" exclaimed Diana into her cellphone. "We're at the lobby of the hotel right now. Yeah. Yeah that's fine. See you in a few!"

Gerard and Vivian rode the elevator down to the lobby. Hugs were exchanged and they all rode up to the room together.

Gerard said, almost in military style, "Alright. First things' first. Diana, I believe your grades are consistent. Martin, let's see yours."

Vivan stood, leaning against the wall, with an almost annoyed look on her face. "Gerard, don't you think we can go have a nice lunch first as a FAMILY rather than worry about your son's grades?"

"I'd rather get _disappointments_ out of the way first." With an almost grim expression on his face, Martin handed over the piece of paper to his Dad. First was a smile, then a frown, then an upset look, then complete and total anger.

"Martin Mystery! To call you my son. What kind of grades are these? Do I have to send you to the military academy AGAIN? I thought I could trust you to bring your grades back and up and STAY at Torrington. I don't send you to the best of the best for nothing. What do you have to say for yourself?"

"DAD! I'm not like Diana okay? We're not blood related therefore I don't have brains like hers. Why can't you just accept me for who I am? Studying isn't where I excel."

"Then where DO you excel? Slacking off?"

"No! In para-"

Diana quickly stepped in for him. "Dad! It's not his fault!"

"You are equally to blame young lady. I trusted you to HELP Martin, not discourage him from studying."

"But Dad-"

Vivan tenderly put her hand on Gerard's arm. "Honey, give it a break will you? The kids have been trying hard to make us BOTH proud, and I've seen Martin improving. He's been getting higher grades than last time we saw his report card."

He snapped his head swiftly towards her and asked, "And how would you know that?"

Martin said, "Because I call her every week to give her updates."

"And why not me? I'm your FATHER."

Vivian replied, almost pleadingly, "Because I at least encourage him, I don't put him down whenever he tries, and least as his _step-mother,_ I actually listen to him and actually bother to ask him how he's doing. I know he doesn't have the brains like Diana. All people are different Gerard, but Martin will succeed."

Martin got up, ripped the report card out of his father's hands, and tore it to little shreds.

"I don't want to hear you guys fighting about me anymore! I think it's better if we just left until you two learn how to cool down. Let's go Di."

He put a reassuring and comforting arm around Diana and started to lead her out of the room.

Gerard said through his teeth, "And I think this is where we draw the line Vivian. I have been trying to be calm about this, but clearly every time you try to take his side-"

"Because nobody will! It's like you don't even know your own son anymore Gerard. It's like you don't even know your own family anymore. I'm tired of us fighting every time we try to see the kids. We can never seem to make ends meet, even when we try, we almost always seem to end up raising our voices at each other."

"And that's why I think we should split."

Martin and Diana froze at the doorway, mouths gaped, Vivian had to take a step back from Gerard.

"Gerard are you-"

"Yes. I'm sorry."

Diana asked tentatively, "What does that mean for me?"

Gerard said, "Your mother is going to France for her journalism job she just accepted. You'll be going with her. I'll be heading back to work in two days."

Vivian said vehemently, "Diana, you're packing up your stuff and leaving Torrington in three days. I'm sorry sweetie."

"But mom, I still have a whole term left until senior year. Can't I-"

"That's out of the option Diana, I'm sorry."

Diana felt a part in her heart being ripped out from her. Tears started welling in her eyes, and she buried her head into Martin's shoulder.

Martin held back any emotion, and wrapped his arms firmly around Diana's trembling figure.

"M-Martin, I-I can't leave. I can't leave you, the Center, Torrington, my friends-"

"It won't be the end Diana, I swear to you. It won't."

* * *

**Love it? Hate it? Let me know :D **

**~Angel :)**


End file.
